Often larger fish will travel through a school of food fish and during such travel, they will vigorously move their tails and by contact with the food fish, they will stun a number by this tail action. Then the larger fish will return through the school of minnows and swallow the maimed or crippled food fish. Thus, one type of fishing lure is that which somewhat resembles the action of crippled bait fish. My lure is one that is best employed if secured to a slack line that is allowed to periodically settle of its own weight and this is followed by periodic six or seven soft strokes, all as in conventional spinning. This allows the lure to sink periodically because of its specific gravity. Also, as the lure tapers toward both ends and is heavy in the mid portion, it tends to remain level as it sinks and neither end portion tends to go down first. As the lure sinks, the angular relation of the side surfaces to the face surfaces causes the lure to turn about its longitudinal axis. The lure is rotatably mounted as respects the fishing line so the fishing line does not interfere with the turning motion of the lure. Also, the turning action of the lure in water causes certain sonic noises which can be heard by and often attract fish toward the lure.
Prior art known to the inventor include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,871,387; 2,117,206; 2,624,147; 3,127,694; 3,175,324; 3,367,057; 3,540,144; 3,656,253; 3,680,247; 3,782,024; 3,905,147; 4,073,084; and 3,611,615.
It is an object of my invention to provide a lure which will have features so that if the tension on the fishing line is released, such as during spinning, the lure will sink and maintain a horizontal stance during sinking. Also, the lure, by reason of the angular relation between its faces and sides, will tend to turn about its longitudinal axis as it sinks. The lure will be mounted for relative rotary movement as respects the fishing line so that the fishing line will not interfere with the tumbling and turning motions of the lure as the lure sinks by what may well be termed a free fall. This turning and twisting action of the lure as it free falls will generate some vibrations which can be heard by fish and thus, the lure operates to attract fish, both by sight and sound.
Other objects, advantages, and utilities of my invention will become implicit and explicit as the description proceeds in connection with the following detailed description of my invention.